creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Geo's 1st Movie: Director's Cut
Let us go back to the year 1997, shall we? Remember Geo's 1st Movie? That film caused a lot of buzz and I happen to be a big fan of it myself. It recently piqued my curiosity that there was an unreleased Director's Cut of the film, and as soon as I heard about it, I began a search for it. I tried contacting the people who worked on the film, via emails or phone calls, but I never got a response or I only got an answering machine. My last resort was contacting Geo Garcia, the person who directed the film, and made the Geo's World series. Through Skype, I was interviewing him, and I asked him general questions like "Where did you get the idea for this film?" and "What did you think of the finished film?" and whatnot. So when I finally asked him about the purported "Director's Cut", he just fell silent. I could see his face going pale. He proceeded to tell me, "Don't look for it. Just let the memory die." He hung up the call right then, and I just sat at my desk, confused. I went to bed. The next day, I tried emailing Mr. Garcia about the Director's Cut, in an attempt to find out more. I managed to get a response exactly fourty-five minutes later! The email said: "Just give me your address and I will send it to you... if you're sure you want to see it, then I guess I can't stop you. Beware, for the things you will see will forever stay in your mind for the rest of your life." I was unsure if I really wanted to see the Director's Cut at this point, but hey, morbid curiosity got the best of me. So I sent back another email with my address and a "thank you". A week earlier, I received a package from Geo Garcia. It was the Director's Cut VHS tape... strangely it had the exact same design as the regular Geo's 1st Movie VHS tape. I popped it in my VHS player (Yes, I still have one) and let it play. Man, just how I wish I could take that back. The familiar Disney/Pixar logo jingle didn't sound. Well, it did, but the audio was very distorted and playing in reserved. It had fishes with red eyes smiling (from a Spongebob "Red Mist" creepypasta) in the background, and goes static while the "Walt Disney" text appears. The Pixar logo was there, and it was very distorted and playing in reserved, static in the background. After the logo was over, it fades to black. The audio is still playing. The intro of the film began normally, you know, the part where Geo Guy is having breakfast. But when it got to the fridge, it suddenly froze. Not a single movement. You couldn't hear anything, not even Geo Guy's voice. It was completly silent, and the only thing that you could here is the buzzing of the TV, which can cleary be heard. The screen stayed on the fridge for about six minutes until the tape cut to the scene of Geo Guy, Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS walking...Wow, this was pretty late in the film. But there was no sound. It cut to static for about five minutes, but again it was silent. By the way, as I could see clearly in the static, there appeared to be a hidden video... It looked like Geo Guy standing over Green Bob, and Geo Guy somehow tore open Green Bob's chest and proceeded to eat his intestines. Aw, sick! I nearly vomited, but after the video clip ended, the film cut to the scene where Geo Guy, Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Caroline, Lisa, Margo, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS are in TDHE powers, but there was still no sound. When it got to the scene of Geo Guy fighting Carl H'Sur, it once again cut to static. This time there was no hidden video thankfully, and it was just regular static that you would see on a television. It cut to the shot of Geo Guy, Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Geo Girl, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS leaving, with Carl H'Sur sighing. However the scene went on longer than I expected... Carl H'Sur walks away, then stops, sighs one last time, pulls out a gun, and shoots himself in the head, blowing it up with blood bursting, like as if his head was an egg. This emotionally effected me greatly, as Carl H'Sur is one of my favorite characters. It cut to Geo Guy and his friends at Greeny City, when Doom Vercetti commands her 3 Ballerina Dancers to kill Geo Guy and his friends. The disturbing thing is, the scene just keeps going. One of the 3 Ballerina Dancers eventually kills Geo Guy by beheading him with a swift, sharp kick at his neck. Geo Guy's disembodied head rolls toward another one of the Ballerina Dancer's feet, and gets crushed with a hyper realistic crunch by the Ballerina Dancer's foot. Doom Vercetti then disintegrates Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS all at once using a laser pistol. There was no credits rolling. Instead, There was a bloody red text that said in Chinese: "放棄希望和你的神，新的曙光會上升，你就死了下。冰雹撒旦。" which translates to: "Abandon hope and thy god, The new dawn will rise, and you're the next to die. Hail Satan." In the background was Geo Guy. He was covered in blood, completely, and stayed for 10 minutes. Then, it cut to black. I couldn't take it anymore. I ejected the tape and smashed it with a hammer. I am NEVER gonna buy any of the bootleg tapes like this. I had nightmares about the tape for almost two weeks. The original movie aired on The Greeny Channel one day. As i sat there for 25 seconds, there was a whisper behind me: "Play with me..." I turned around and it was a Geo Guy doll, with red eyes, smiling. If you ever see a VHS copy of Geo's 1st Movie, stay away from it, or why don't you destroy it? Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost movies